A connector of this type is shown in NL-C-1 019 122. In this known connector the contact elements of successive columns of contact elements are aligned. In connectors of this type to be used in high speed applications, it is desired to reduce cross-talk. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,318 cross-talk can be reduced by providing an offset between adjacent columns of contact elements.